The making's of the mind
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: This is just drabbles that i will type when I have no idea's for story's i'm writing, or they wont leave my head. So, the update's will be really random... Mostly KaiShin Chapter 6: . He watched the small green object roll around the tiled floor, spinning on its curved side before coming to a stop. Was that a…Skittle…?
1. Goodnight kisses

Kaito, behind his poker face, grinned. His task force was scrambling around, guarding every gem in the museum. He sent the note on such short notice; it was a miracle that they had even got the location.

_Ah, the man of the hour._

Shinichi walked into the bustling room, with that general 'why-the-fuck-did-you-wake-me-up?' look about him, which, Kaito thought, they probably had, as it was a little past midnight, and Shinichi did in fact have bed head and slightly rumpled clothes, the general air about him indicating he just woke up.

F_ucking sexy. _

"Here" Nakamori had shoved the note into Shinichi, more specifically his stomach, as soon as the detective crossed the room. Shinichi shot the man one of the most deadly glare's the magician had ever seen, and he'd seen some pretty bad ones, and Nakamori stepped a good 10 feet back.

And he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Aoko asked, looking at Kaito strangely. Kaito, unable to stop his laughter, just shook his head, holding his stomach, fearing his insides might spill out.

"12: 30, Shadow's might." Shinichi shoved the note back at Nakamori, then went to a respective corner, crossed his arms, and glared at anyone who tried to talk to him.

_Note to self. Never wake Shin-chan up._

"WE ONLY HAVE A MINUNT!" Nakamori roared. "GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS!"

_That's my cue. _

Kaito stepped away from Aoko, using the excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom, and then the lights went off.

When the light's flicked on, Kaito let a smoke bomb drop, and when it cleared Kaito KID was standing on the display case, grinning.

"Inspector dear," Ka-KID waved a finger, like an adult would to a little kid, at said inspector, 'tisking' "Don't you know it's not nice to wake up sleeping detectives?"

KID could see the man's blood pressure rise, while Shinichi looked up.

"GET HIM!" He screeched. KID winced slightly, and then threw 5 more smoke bombs, engulfing the whole room in pink smoke. Snaking his way thru the smoke and scrambling police, he came to Shinichi, who was still in the corner, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Sorry about him," Shinichi's eye's filled with shock at seeing the thief here, and not there. "I'll make this one quick and easy so you can go back to sleep." KID kissed the back of the detective's hand, smiling at the faint blush spreading across his cheek's, winked, and slipped away.

When the smoke did finally clear, KID was standing atop the display case, dangling the gem from its chain, (it's a necklace), and grinning.

"My, my, don't you look colorful." Everyone's hair had been dyed every color of the rainbow, expect Shinichi, and there cloth's dyed a bright periwinkle. Nakamori let out an ear splitting roar, and KID gracefully hopped of the case, and ran down the hall. Everyone ran after, even Shinichi.

All too soon 99.9% of the task force had been caught in KID's giant glitter glue trap, while Shinichi stood behind it, and the lucky soul in front.

KID let out a low whistle.

"I think that's a new record." He said in mock surprise, and then smiled at the soul task force officer. "Would you like to join them?" He quickly shook his head, and KID's smile turned into a maniac grin. In a flash of smoke, the officer had been ducktaped to the wall; feather's coating his entire body. KID then made the 10 necessary step's tword's his favorite detective, and kissed him on the cheek. Shinichi's face flushed, and KID smirked.

"I'll see you in a few." The suggestive tone did not go un-noticed by Shinichi as the thief took off again, waving cheerily over his shoulder.

This was a strange night.

KID frowned at the pleasant purple hue coming from the moonlit gem. He hadn't really expected it to be Pandora, but it was still disappointing.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" KID turned around to see Shinichi standing in the rooftop doorway, an annoyed expression on his face. He still had bed head, but his hair was slightly more ruffled due to his running, same with his clothes', and he was painting slightly.

"You Kis-k-ki-" Shinichi couldn't bring himself to say it. _The hell?_

"Me expressing my undying love for you in the most Un-KID way possible?" KID asked. Shinichi flushed again, but dully nodded.

"Because you looked really sexy at the moment."

"What?"

"I was expressing my undying love, I told you." KID said quickly. He was expressing his undying love, but really,

_How the hell did that slip out?_

Shinichi turned redder, which just added to his already messy look.

_Light bulb._

KID then walked over to the detective.

"Would you like a good night kiss?" He asked.

"What?!" Shinichi had heard him this time, and was confused and embarrassed. KID, without waiting for a defeat yes or no answer, leaned in, capturing Shinichi's lips with his own.

In the rooftop doorway,

At a museum,

With the Task force quickly coming up the stairs.

If Shinichi didn't die from being trampled, he would defiantly die from embarrassment. Although, he couldn't help but returned the thief's kiss.

It felt…nice. And when KID pull away, having to get away before Nakamori cuffed him, it left a feeling of needing more in Shinichi's stomach.

_Fuck task forces._

As Nakamori was yelling his usual 'GET BACK HERE, YOU DAMN THIEF!' Shinichi noticed a weight, in his breast pocket.

He pulled out the gem…

…so that meant KID's hand's had been in Shinichi's jacket…

…_The hell!?_

**A/N:**

**Eliza: I was reading over this, and I'm like 'OhMyFuckingGodIDon'tHaveAnAuthor'sNote!' So anyway, it's 943 words, and 2 pages! =D**

**Shinichi: O/O Th-this is re-really-**

**Kaito: Why didn't I think of this?**

**Eliza: I don't know.**

**Kaito: Hm… =3**


	2. I'm here too

Kaito sighed. _His_ Tantie-kun wasn't paying attention to him, instead he reading Sherlock Holmes, completely ignorant of the world around him.

_How is Sherlock Holmes better than me?_ Kaito sighed again, and then his face lit up.

"Shin-chan?" Kaito timidly asked. Shinichi glanced at him to show that he was listing. "What are you reading?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Shinichi mumbled, flipping the page.

"Why?"

"B-because I can…" Shinichi looked at Kaito, blinked, and then looked back down at the book. Kaito frowned, and then glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the lamp on the side table.

"What are lampshades's made of?"

"I don't know."

"Why were lampshades invented?"

"I don't know." Shinichi flipped the page again.

"What are candles made of?" Shinichi looked up at Kaito, an expression of 'What-the-hell?' on his face.

"…wax…"

"Why were candles invented?" Kaito put his hands behind his head, and leaned back into the couch.

"So people can see in the dark."

"Why do people want to see in the dark?" Shinichi looked up again.

"So they don't run into anything."

"Why would they run into anything?" Kaito asked an innocent look on his face.

"Because they can't see." Shinichi's eye twitched as he replied.

"Why can't they see?" Shinichi ignored the magician and went back to his book, and Kaito pouted.

"Shin-chan…" Kaito started poking the detective's little cowlick. "Shin-chan, Shin-chan…Shin-chan~"

"Whaaat?" Shinichi looked at Kaito, who was still poking his cowlick.

"Is this an antenna to contact your home planet?" He asked, examining it like an unopened Christmas present. Shinichi batted his hand away.

"No."

"OH! Does it lead you to all the dead people, so you can solve the case and let them rest in peace?"

"No."

"Where do babies come from?" Shinichi let his book fall to the floor as he grabbed both of Kaito's wrists, pushed his hands down, and kissed him. After a few minutes of heated tongue battle, Shinichi pulled away, panting ever so slightly.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Not quite." Kaito then pinned the detective to the other side of the couch, grinning.

**A/N:**

**I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. Anyway, I was doing something similar to my sister, just for the fact that I wanted on the computer…but I left because I got this idea.**

**Kaito: You sure get the strangest ideas.**

**Shinichi: Tsk, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same exact thing. **

**Kaito: Heh…^^;**

**Uh….Follow, favorite and review please!**


	3. The woes of an otaku

"Shin-chan?" Kaito asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the slumped over figure.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong with Eliza-chan?" Shinichi looked over at the figure. 'Whisky lullaby' was turned up full volume on her stereo. An ice cream tub was sitting on her desk, and sappy love novels littered the floor, along with crumpled up pieces of paper.

She hasn't been writing, reading normal things or drawing for that matter. Just listing to sad, sappy and scream-o music while reading her love novels for the past week.

"I-I think she's in a slump." Shinichi mumbled, blinking when a moan emitted from Eliza. Both teen's flinched as she fell out of her chair and onto the floor, her arm's spread wide.

"Shinichi…" She croaked. "Shinichi, would you and Kaito make out for me?"

Shinichi blinked once, twice, thrice, and then recoiled away, his face a striking shade of red.

"W-what kind of a question is that?!" He snapped.

"The one of a dying otaku." She replied grimly.

"Well, if she's dying," Kaito smirked and leaned in closer to Shinichi. "The least we could do is fulfill her last wish."

"She's not dying; she's just in a slump." Shinichi didn't have the heart to shove Kaito away, but he did flick his forehead, his face a little darker than before.

"Exactly, so I need you two to make out for me!" She replied. "Not to mention I accidently stumbled on a very depressing fic of you two last night, and haven't got much sleep due to the fact I then spent the next several hours reading lemon's, trying so hard to get that god awful image out of my head." She then sighed dramatically. "Sadly, it still lingers." She then slapped her self, and started screaming 'go away!'

"You were reading lemons!?" Shinichi looked horrified, But Eliza ignored him and continued to roll around the floor mumbling something about chocolate, Shin-chan and Kaito are always going to be together, and ice cream.

"NO! SHOOT HIM, OR PUNCH HIM! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOO SHIN-CHANNNNNNN!" Eliza started screaming and failing around the floor.

The two teens stared at Eliza, their eyes wide. What had she been reading to make her act like that?

Eliza suddenly stopped, rolled to the door, and walked out. Shinichi's detective instincts kicked in, and he made his way over to her computer.

"What are you doing?" Kaito followed Shinichi, and then sat in the chair before him. Shinichi looked at him, but none the less sat on the thief's lap.

"Trying to find what she was reading." It didn't take long, as the page was still left up. The two began reading it together, and after the second chapter, Kaito, visibly pale, took the mouse from Shinichi, and pressed the red exit button.

"Kaito what are yo-mhfp!" Kaito slammed his mouth against Shinichi's and pushed him off the chair and onto the floor, pinning him to the plush carpet. Kaito pressed his tongue against Shinichi's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Shinichi let him have it. He didn't even try to fight back. He just wanted to enjoy the moment and the faint taste of chocolate that he always had. And Kaito. He wanted to enjoy Kaito.

"K-Kai," Shinichi was flush and panting when they pulled apart. "I-it's just a fanf-fiction." Although Shinichi would never admit it, he was scared by it.

"I don't care." Kaito replied, his lips just barely touching Shinichi's neck. "You're mine. All mine." He then kissed Shinichi gently, one hand caressing his cheek, the other resting on his hip. He then nipped the back of Shinichi's neck, earning a yelp from _his_ detective. Kaito grinned playfully, and then moved to kiss Shinichi's neck. They both sprang apart when the door creaked open, reveling a devilish looking Eliza with a snuggy wrapped around her body and another tub of ice cream.

"By all accounts, don't stop because of me." She said quickly, taking a huge bite of the ice cream, then shuddered. "..Brain freeze…"

As made her way over to the computer, Kaito had a sudden recollection of what they had read, and he pulled Shinichi onto his lap, who squeaked, and glared at Eliza.

"Why would you read something like that?" He demanded.

"I didn't mean too!" Eliza wailed. "Curiosity just took over!" Kaito just glared.

"Beside's," Eliza spun in the chair and grinned at the two. "After seeing Shinichi get molested by Kaito, I think I'm good."

Shinichi flushed while a faint blush creped onto Kaito's cheeks.

Ah, it was good to be alive.

**A/N:**

**I have, I really have been in a funk. For drawing and writing. It sucks. I still am, so that's why this is short and sucky.**

**And I was up late reading KaiShin, and I did stumble on a very depressing Fic.**

**It's called Beige…I COUDEN'T GO THROUGHT WITH READING IT MAN! THE FEELS ARE JUST TOO MUCH! After Chapter 4 I stopped reading and moved to KaiShin lemons…made me feel a little better.**

**But ice cream and typing my woes out to the characters in the story always heals the soul!**

**A little make out session doesn't hurt either =3 **

**This was my first time actually writing something like this...**

**If you are the author to Beige and reading this….than this is just awkward. **


	4. Stuck in a closet

"KID,"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell is the door locked?"

"Ah…" KID opened his mouth, with one finger held up, then closed it and blinked. "I have no idea."

Shinichi groaned and softly banged his head on the door.

The day he decides to not wear his super kick shoes was the day that he had to get locked in a closet with a thief…in a freaking museum.

"Is there a lock on the handle?" KID frowned when Shinichi shook his head. At least there was light coming through the crack in the door.

The whole reason they were in the closet was due to the fact that while running away from the task force, Shinichi had managed to make KID take a wrong turn, having him end up in a dead end hallway. With the task force fast approaching, KID grabbed Shinichi and dragged him into the closet with the intent of leaving after the task force left. The door however, had different plans.

"Don't fret Tantei-kun!" KID said cheerily. "If we make enough noise, someone's bound to find us!"

"Oh yeah," Shinichi looked around the empty closet. "And just how are we supposed to make noise?" as soon as the word's left his mouth, Shinichi's eyes widened and his face flushed.

"Aw, you caught on." KID sighed dramatically, and then grinned. "Oh well, at least I can't be charged for rape!" He then pinned Shinichi against the wall.

"Yes you will!" Shinichi was trying to get away from the thief, but his body wasn't following what his brain wanted it to do.

"Not if you go along with it." KID's voice was husky as he replied, then he crashed his lips onto Shinichi's.

**A/N:**

**Before you yell at me for Shinichi not wearing his super kicking shoes at a heist, if he did wear them, it would completely ruin this.**

**So, if you like, follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Stuck in a closet part 2

Hattori frowned as he took a sharp right into another hallway. After the task force ran down the dead end hall, no one has seen hide nor hair of KID or Shinichi, and that had been half an hour ago. Plus, everything was still locked, and no window's had been broken.

So now everyone was on a frantic search to find the missing detective and thief.

"No, KID-" Hattori stopped, his eyes widened as the complaint was followed by a _moan._ He looked up, his eyes coming to meet with a brown oak door of a storage closet.If KID was in there, then who-

"My, my Tantei-kun, who knew you were that sensitive?" Hattori practically flew away from the door, his back slamming painfully against the wall, his hand upsetting a vase that had been sitting on a table. Now it was on the floor in little itty-bitty pieces.

_Shinichi_ was in there!?

"Did someone find us already?" KID's disappointed voice drifted through the door, followed by a sigh. "I wanted to play some more."

"Hattori?" Hakuba peered around the corner, frowning when he saw the osakan detective. "Why aren't you looking?"

In response, Hattori lifted a trembling arm and pointed at the closet, his face deathly pale.

"Ack- KID!" there was a soft thump, followed by a husky sounding thief.

"Nobody's opened the door yet, so that must mean nobody's out there."

"B-but what if-mfph!" whatever Shinichi was going to say was cut off. Hakuba's own eyes widened and his expression turned into one of horror as he stared at the door.

"O-open it!" Hattori managed to get out a strangled cry as his hand fell back to his side. Hakuba violently shook his head, backing up against the wall.

"Well one of us has got to do it!" Hattori whisper shouted at the half-brit detective. "And I'm not!"

"Then we'll both do it!" Hakuba snapped back. Hattori shot him a glare, but pushed himself off the wall. They both made their way to the door and after a furious fight over who would actually open it; Hattori was the one that ended up with his hand on the handle.

"Open it!" Hakuba hissed. Hattori gulped, and then flung the door open.

KID had Shinichi pinned against the wall, one hand on his hip, the other on the back of his neck. Shinichi's shirt had been unbuttoned, with his tie hanging around his neck, undone and his face flush. KID's hat had been knocked off, his own tie undone, and he was kissing Shinichi.

Scratch that, he had his tongue down the detective's throat.

And Shinichi was letting him do it a little too willingly.

Hattori slammed the door shut, both his and Hakuba's face's brilliant shades of red.

Well, they found them.

**A/N:**

**I felt like I needed another part to this.**

**GAHH! I fail so badly at writing Hakuba…*hangs head***

**Sorry if there's any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. **

**If you like, follow, favorite and review please!**


	6. Taste the rainbow

Empty.

The house was empty.

Now, when one detective in returning home from a case, this in generally considered normal. But when one detective is living with one hyperactive magician who has absolutely no sense of personal space, the detective whom he is living with has the general right to be worried.

"Kai…?" Shinichi took a slow, carful step into the house. Azure eyes darting back and forth, stopping when a soft shuffling echoed off the walls.

He called out the magician's name again, blinking as a small object bounced off his head. He watched the small green object roll around the tiled floor, spinning on its curved side before coming to a stop.

Was that a…Skittle…?

Shinichi let out a muffled yelp as a figure attached them to him, crashing their lips onto his. The pried Shinichi's lips open with their tongue, pushing a sweet, cherry flavored candy into his mouth. They then pulled away, grinning as the detective chewed the candy slowly.

"Did you taste the rainbow Shin-chan?"

Shinichi looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, nope." Shinichi smirked as he snaked his arms around his attacker's waist, resting his forehead against the others. "I tasted Kaito."


End file.
